


A Year in the Life

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Bisexual Polyamory, But i would like it if it were actually gayer, Everything i write is bisexual polyamory, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hate that charlie gives up her career for him, I hate this movie, Instead of just giving me homoerotic volleyball scenes, So we're gonna fix that shit, also, no one look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: Go read the tags.





	A Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this movie. I dont even like this movie for a long, long list of reasons. But I got bit by the plot bunny, so here we are.

**June**

When Maverick gets back to Top Gun its...the same.

The jets are as loud as ever, Jester and Viper are still ruling with iron fists, and he can't pass the volleyball court without smiling just a little with nostalgia.

But it's also different.

There's no Ice for one thing, no Slider, Hollywood, Merlin...no Goose. And no Charlie.

Charlie left just after he got back, but they spent a good week together drinking at the O club and screwing at whoever's place they ended up at, and he gives her a crash course in how to ride the bike.

They wake up together too. Discover that he makes better coffee, she has a knack for pancakes.

(Sometimes they burn anyways)

"You could stay," He says on day five of this, and she snorts.

He'd be insulted, but he gets it. DC is her dream job, and she's earned it.

"Besides," she tells him, "Its only a year commitment, and then I'll probably be back here for one reason or another. And telephones exist."

The Navy is providing her transport, and they're standing on the tarmac at Miramar in full view of everyone so he can't kiss her goodbye like he wants to. He gives her a quick peck anyways, and she doesn't turn around to wave before the door closes behind her.

* * *

**December**

Iceman comes back, after the fall class graduates but with plenty of time before the spring class starts. 

"What, couldn't hack it?" Is the first thing out of Maverick's mouth when he sees him.

"What does that say about you then?" Ice retorts, and yeah, okay, point.

They're neighbors, of course. As if they weren't spending enough time together.

Oddly enough, Maverick finds himself not minding so much. Ice is wickedly sarcastic and totally deadpan on the internal coms, living up to his name, and no one dares put a toe out of line under his watch.

Add that to Maverick's constantly pushing them to push their own limits, to find new ways to apply those textbook maneuvers, and they churn out a damn good class of pilots.

It gets to the point where they'll have drinks at the O club in the evening, talk about their day over a couple of beers.

Ice updates him on everyone who he was deployed with, Maverick contributes stories of his earlier students.

* * *

**February**

They're at the O club again, and the woman they hired to take Charlie's place has sidled up on Ice's other side. He is resolutely ignoring her. When she finally gives up, and wanders away, Maverick snickers.

"What, got a hot date with your hand that you couldn't miss?"

"Not my type."

"Christ Ice, what is your type then?"

"Chicks who work in Washington DC." He answers with a smug grin. 

It fades as he sees something over Maverick's shoulder.

"Shit, she's coming back, let's get out of here."

Maverick still has to get him back for the DC comment, so he goes along easy enough. They end up with beers on Ice's couch. Its Friday night, nothing to do in the morning, so when they've killed the six pack they move on to the bottle of whiskey.

And then they're kissing.

"Thought you only liked girls with jobs in DC" Maverick gasps. He's straddling Kazansky on the couch, their cocks rubbing together. His hands are warm where they've pushed Pete's shirt up.

"You a girl now Mav?"

Maverick kisses him again, harder, to shut him up.

In the morning, Pete makes the coffee and when Iceman can't get the pancakes right, Pete says 

"Chatlie's good with those" 

Without thinking.

Ice flinches and Pete walks back to his own house without saying anything else.

It doesn't stop them from doing the same thing next Friday, and in the morning, Ice makes the fluffiest scrambled eggs Maverick has had in his life.

* * *

**April**

Maverick talks to Charlie at least twice a week. She calls him, or he calls her, and they stay on the phone for hours talking about work, and teaching, and the fact that she bought a motorcycle. 

Maverick thinks about them racing to their spot, and gets hard thinking about what they could do with the extra seat space if they park close together.

On the other hand:

He still goes over to Ice's, or Ice comes over to his, every Friday.

Sometimes they make a weekend of it.

(Usually, these days.)

(Always.)

Also: the weather has started to get hot again, which makes a great excuse to keep the blinds closed in their office. It has nothing to do with discreet hand jobs or anything of the sort. 

Sometimes, Maverick mentions Charlie in conversation.

Sometimes Ice asks.

* * *

**June**

Maverick is a happy man at the moment. It's a Friday. He's in his large desk chair with Ice in his lap. They're kissing slowly and yeah its a risk, but there are exactly 2 people on base who could come in without knocking and both of them are flying for another hour.

Which makes it a surprise when the door opens.

Ice tumbles back off the chair, landing on his ass and Maverick spares a second to be glad he didn't hit his head in the desk before looking up at the door way to threaten whatever insubordinate flyboy it is within an inch of his life.

Except.

Charlie is looking at them with her eyebrows raised.

Maverick gapes for something to say as she steps in and closes the door behind her.

"I was gonna tell you."

Is what he finally comes up with.

Except just as he's saying that, she goes

"Well it's about fucking time." 

And now both men are gaping from their desk chairs, Ice having returned to his during the staring match.

"Excuse me?"

Maverick croaks, and Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Please. You two may have had yourselves fooled, but anyone who was looking could tell this was going to happen eventually."

She turns to Maverick.

"So, when were you going to tell me?"

And he's out of words again.

"I don't want to break up." Is what he finally settles on. It isn't really an answer.

Charlie sighs impatiently. 

"Well of course not. But in 5 hours of talking a week, I'm sure you could have found the time to mention a boyfriend."

Any protest he would make to that dies in his throat when he thinks about last weekend, when he and Ice drove into the city for a ballgame, and then went for drinks, and then slept in the same bed without even screwing.

She sighs again. 

"Ice, come here." She says.

Kazansky, who has been silent throughout the exchange, does so.

Charlie leans forward and kisses him, and Maverick can see the exact moment the tension leaves his shoulders. 

The kiss ends and Ice turns around, smirk firmly in place.

"Guess women who have worked in DC like me back." 

Maverick stands and strides over, brushing past Ice to kiss Charlie himself, and she tastes like coming home.

They're both a bit breathless when they break apart but Maverick doesn't have time to recover before Ice kisses him, quickly, then steps back. 

Maverick looks between them. It feels like Christmas and his birthday and graduation, all rolled into one.

Charlie kisses them both again, and says 

"I have paperwork to do. You should come by my house tonight. Maverick should remember where it is."

And then she's gone.

(Breakfast is Pete's coffee and Tom's scrambled eggs and Charlie's pancakes which Tom willingly admits are perfect. The men wear their boxers, and Charlie eats in a short silk robe. Everyone's hair is a mess. Charlie and Pete spend the meal loudly discussing how they're going to convince Tom to get a motorcycle over the protests of the latter. Then they go back to bed.)

 

 

 


End file.
